The Moon inside the Darkness
by li-sakurashowron
Summary: Sakura Avalon lost both of her parents and her brother a long time ago, she had thought her life was going great untill her friend Madison ran into some problems which takes themt to Europe and there they find...well read and find out!
1. Default Chapter

Hey everyone this is my third story that I have started. The others were not much of a sucees but I figured that I would try one more time. I hope you like. This story does not yet have a title yet as I have not decided yet on what this story will be about yet.  
  
I do not own CardCaptor Sakura Clamp does not me. They also own the original character names to. The only names that they do not own are the ones I have made.  
  
I will be using the English version for the names.  
  
If you see this followed by a name it means its a new characters p.o.v. If you see this it is in everyones p.o.v. If you see this it means a different scene  
  
Chapter 1- Prologue and Intro  
  
A little girl is seen playing in a park with her older brother, or it looks like it anyways. Of to the far side of the park a dark figure is watching them play. Watching and waiting for the right time to do what he was ordered to do. To eliminate the Avalons. Why? He didnt know why. All he knew was what he was told by his boss. So he stood there and waited. Then he seen the parents move towards the children, he knew that right moment was coming soon. He thought he would go for the parents first then to the children.  
  
"Sakura dear, wait for mommy." yelled the young and beautilful Nadeshiko(a/n plz tell me if i spelt her name right.). She had nice long black hair that would curl at the ends, and she had the most mesmerizing emerald eyes. The young Sakura was the spitting image of her except her hair was the colour of her fathers, Sam(a/n can someone plz tell me what her fathers name is?). He had short golden brown hair and he and hazel eyes, their son Tori was the spitting image of him except for the hair, he had his mothers. Sakura was just about to get the ball that had crossed the road when her mother called her. Nadeshiko went to get the ball when she noticed the shadow of the figure. She let out a scream and told her children to run.  
  
Sakura was so scared that she didnt move. Not untill Tori moved her behind the bushes. They quitly watched from behind the bushes. What they seen and heard that day no child at that age should have. After the strage man was finished with the parents he started to walk towards the bushes, he knew that they were there cause if he was their age that would be the place he would hide. As he started to get closer Tori be the older and protective brother he is told Sakura to run and not to come back, she was to keep running untill she came to the police station and she was to tell them everything. Poor Sakura was only 5 and her vocabulary was at the time very limited.  
  
After that day Sakura was sent to live with her aunt in Canada. During those following years she commited herself to do her best in everything and because of her new attitude she did acheive what she wanted. She always wonders if on that terrible day her brother was able to escape. She had tried for many years to find him. But she would always come up empty handed. So she decided to put it on hold untill she got her life figured out.  
  
Sakura had many people enter her life and they would always leave her. Especially the guys. She had this invisible wall that they would never be able to break. The only person who knows her inside out is her best friend Madison.  
  
Sakura is now 20 and she is a professor majoring in history. Madison is also a professor who majors in English.  
  
This is were the story now begins........  
  
Sorry if it went all over the place. But it will come together in the end. I hope you like it. And plz send your reviews. I accept flames and the nice ones. But I prefer the nice ones:) If there is anyting in here that has confused you plz tell me and I will try to answer your question. Well untill the next chappie. Cya. Plz dont forget to review. 


	2. Madisons Birthday Party

Okay here is the second chapter. I hope it is long enough and if it isnt i am sorry but I guess that just means more chapters for me to write and the story will be longer. Okay there are a few new changes. Sakura's dad's name is no longer Sam it is Fujitaka. And just to clear this up Sakura's parents are the only people who will have japanese names. For places it will only be the little town and the University. I think I will hold a contest or something for a name to my story. I already have a name suggested, and it is a nice name.  
  
followed by a name it means it in that characters p.o.v. this means its in everyones p.o.v. means a new scene  
  
Chapter 2 - Madison's Birthday Party  
  
Sakura Avalon is the most respected person and professor in her town, Tokushima-ken. This place is a quiet little town in the middle of nowhere. This town is known for there awsome festivals they throw every year.  
  
Sakura  
  
"Bring, Bring!!" went Sakura's alarm for about the third time this morining. The time read 7:20 am. She had to be at the University by 8am. It was starting to look like she was goingt o be late yet once again. Just once in her life she wished she would be early. But it never would happen. " Damn it!! I am late once again!! Why must this happen to me all the time? And who am I talking to?" She quickly had a shower and got dressed. She was just out of her door when her phone went off. " Hello." " Saku when do you plan on geting here? Your up here in 10 you know." Madison replied mockingly. " I know, I know and I am on my way right now. Cya soon."  
  
I had just found my way up the stairs and into the gym when my name was being called. I dont know how long they have been calling me but it didnt seem like they had been for awhile. When I reached the podium Professor Smith was introducing me. " And without futher ado here is Professor Avalon to tell you about our policies." As I was walking up to make my speech I noticed some people in the back who I did not reconize at all. They were dressed quite oddly and they seemed to be interested in Madison. But then again who wouldnt be she is an attractive person. She is always having men follow her. So naturally I shrugged it off. " Ok students you should all know our policies by now, and I dont even know why they make me say the same speech over again but it seems though that every year some students forget our policies and so they make me come here to bore you. This was my life and as much as I would hate to admit it I needed to add some spice to my life.  
  
It was now time to start classes. Sakura's class were the seniors. What a fun bunch they were." Alright class, listen up. You all have had as your professor, so I would expect you to know my rules." After she had said that some new kid in the back room asked her a question," By any chance would those rules not include asking the teacher out?" he had asked with a cocky grin on his face. Sakura who has gone through tihs same process every year was expecting this. So she replied back by saying," Hmmmmm let me think....the likes of jackassess like you remind me of why I did in fact add that rule." she stated with a smile on her lips. After that little episode she went right into her lesson for the day and leaving them all with atleast two hours worth of homework.  
  
After her morning classess were over it was time for her to do whatever it is she wanted to do. She decided to go shopping. She needed a couple of new outfits. That is what you would call a normal everyday kind of life she led.  
  
Madison  
  
Jeesh I thought that class would never end. Freshmens are the worst on the first day of school. She was talking to one of her friends. Or should I say party friends. It was Madison's birthday and she wanted to go out and celebrate. But the only problem was getting Sakura to go. That would take some time. Hey! I know what I could do. And with that she was gone. I arrived at Sakura's house at excatly 5pm . Hey Saku what are you doing tonight? I yelled at her when I eb=ntered her house. " Umm nothin that I know of why?" " Well we are going out. We are going to celebrate my birthday at a local bar." " WHAT!!!!" Ok so it didnt go so well. So I spent the next hour and half trying to convince her that it wouldnt be that bad and that she could leave any time she wanted to. She finally agreed. So I whipped out the outfit I had made for her. Needless to say she was shocked. By the time we were ready to go we were late.  
  
At the bar Madison was having a great time. She was drunk beyond her somber point. It was entertaining to see her this way. Normally it was Meilin who did this. But tonight was a first.She didnt want to admit but she was having fun. That was untill Madison started a fight. She had to pick it with a woman who seen her hit in her boyfriend. Not pretty. Madison for one was not a fighter by nature, she would always try to talk her way out of it. But tonight it didnt seem like this woman wanted to talk she wanted to fight. Sakura knew she would have to cut in to help her friend. She was just lucky she majored in fighting. Just as the chick was about to hit Madison Sakura jumped in anfd landed a shot to the girls chest. She went down in an instant. She was about to sneak an attack on Sakura from behind when Sakura did a jump and kick move combo.(a/n sorry but I am not very good with fighting.)That ended the fight. After that Madison wanted to go to a different bar. So all night long they went club hopping. It was fun but it was starting to get tirersome for Sakura. So she brought Madison to her place and there Sakura helped her into bed and went of to her own bed after.  
  
Meanwhile.......  
  
Yes sir , we are positive that she is there. " Are you sure she didnt notice you?" Yes she didnt notice us. " Good cause we dont want any unwelcomed guests coming to ruin our little plan now do we." No sir we dont.  
  
The next day Sakura awoke to hearing her friend get sick in the guest bathroom. Madison would just love it if I was to get a picture of this. As I was sneaking up to get a picture Madison surprised me by saying," Dont you dare do that. If you do I know you still have nightmares of your parents and all I would have to do is phone up that hot guy you know you like so much!" Oh I hated it when she used that against me. Just as I was going to retalate the door bell rang.  
  
" Hello how can I help you?" I asked politely. The man at the door said that he had a message for Madison.  
  
Ok thats it. I am sorry if it is short. But I have decided that my chapters will most likely be short which means more chapters for you guys to read. So plz review and remeber I am having a contest to name my story and already have one. So plz dont forget to review.:) 


	3. Meeting Anotnio and going to see the bos...

**So I am back again. It is raining here and i thought why not write the third chapter. So here is the third chapter. If I don't get at least 3 and up reviews for this I will discontinue this story, until I feel like putting it back up again. But the chances for that are very slim. So without further ado here is the third chapter.**

**I do not whatsoever own Card Captors. Clamp does. They own all of the original character names that I will be using in here. Any other names that I use belong to me and me alone!**

**Chapter 3**

" I have a message here for a Miss Madison." replied the stranger. " Will you please give it to her?" " Ummmm yes, Yes I will give it to her, uhh what is your name, so I can tell her who the message is from?." "The name does not matter, she will know who it is from once she reads it, Good day Miss." And with the tilt of is hat and a quick wave he was gone." "Hey Madie you have a message here,some guy knew you were staying here and had asked me to give it to you." Madison slowly walks out of the bathroom, she is clearly not enjoying this, asks Sakura who its from . Sakura then says that the stranger said that his name does not matter and that once you opened the message you would know who it is from. " Oh ok where is it?" "Its on the kitchen counter, I am going up to have a shower and then after that I have to go and help Chelsea with her day care, are you going to be okay here?" " Yes Saku I will be fine, this stupid hang-over wont be going away as fast as I would like it to, You know I really wonder how Meilin can do this." as Sakura chuckles to herself and walks up the stairs to her bathroom.

One Hour Later

After Sakura and finally decided on a suitable outfit for the day she heard Madison scream and right after that she heard a thud. " MADISON!!!" " Madison whats the matter?" Sakura yelled to her friend while she was walking ok more like running down the stairs to get to her in the kitchen. When she finally got there she seen Madison lying on the floor unconscious. All of a sudden flashes of Sakura's parents raced through her head so fast she felt like she was going to faint, but she couldn't she had to help her friend. She quickly found her smelling salts and minutes later Madison was up. She was a still a little wobbly when she walked but you could tell the that the news she found out in the message was not good. Being the good friend Sakura is, well only to those she trusts,which by the way happen to be only women, asked what the terrible news was. It took Madison awhile to answer back but she did. "W-w-w-well you know that "secret" boyfriend I had?" " Uh sorta, like you said, he was a secret." " Well he hasn't forgotten about me, and that is just putting it mildly. He wants me to go on a month long vacation to Tuscany(a/n If I spelt this wrong plz let me know), Italy to do some things that I used to do when I met him for the first time.. But the-" just before Madison could say anything else the phone rang. " I'll get it." Sakura said with an annoyed tone.

"Moshi, Sakura speaking." a couple of seconds went by and no answer, just as Sakura was going to hang up a raspy and deep voice said," Tell her she has an hour to leave, if she is not gone by then, well she knows what the consequence is." Click and then all she heard was the dialing tone in her ear. By now Sakura is freaking out. In the past 15 minutes she found her friend on the floor fainted, then this phone call and it all has to do with a deeper secret that Madison failed to ever tell her. They were and still the best of friends, but if they were, was there a time when Madison forgot that? " Ok Madison you have some heavy explaining to do, but right now we have to take a month of teaching off, and we are going to Italy so get packing." " Wait Saku you can't go, I wont let you, this doesn't involve you!" Madison yelled at her. " It's too late for that, those people who are after you, by now would have figured out that I know you, and they probably think that I know whats going on, and whatever that is. So I say it's already too late." "But, but...Sakura....you......carreer...and and..." I don't care about that stuff at this moment Madi, right now I am helping a friend and any ways you are always on my back by saying I need more _spice_ in my life, so I think this is the _spice_ that I might just need, now lets get moving we only have 45 minutes to get going, you phone the school and tell them that we are going on vacation and I will pack the things we will need.

Sakura's P.O.V.

As I was walking up the stairs I started to wonder what exactly I was getting myself into, hopefully it wasn't anything dangerous. But little did she know that this adventure she was going on would need her to remember all those good and bad times with her family right till her parents horrible death. As Sakura walked into her bedroom to start packing she noticed that she had a new e-mail. I better check it out it could be Mei telling me she wont be around for a couple of days.As she went to open up her new email she noticed it wasn't from Mei at all. It was from her Aunt. Whenever her aunt sends her something it never usually is good. So with a sigh Sakura opened it up. To her surprise it was just a little message telling her that her Aunt had left on vacation for a year and not to worry if she doesn't hear from her for quite awhile and that she would be back sometime in August. Sakura by now was glad. Glad to not get any more of her aunt's messages telling her what she should do and what she shouldn't do. Well she couldn't dwell on this any longer she had to get her and Madison's stuff packed.

"Hey Saku, you done?" ,"Ya I am, you want to come up here and help me bring the stuff down?", "Ya,sure!"

It took the girls quite a long time to get the suitcases in the car. Sakura had packed alot of stuff. Thinking that they might be in Italy for quite awhile she figured why not packed as if we are going to be gone for that time length. Well anyways they were of. Of to the airport that was. When they had gotten to the airport and unloaded all of their luggage they went to see the clerk to see if they can get a flight to Italy. Sure enough they did, they had gotten two of the last four seats.

On the Airplane

"So Madi, I think this would be a good time to tell me whatever it is that you failed to tell me. I think I need to know why these "men" are after you and I know it's because of your good looks this time." pointed out Sakura. " Hai, Saku, you do deserve to know why and what it is that I deliberately failed to tell you."

Madison's Story

Well it was just before I had left to go to Mexico with my mom on one of her trips. I had met a group of guys who were also going to Mexico to. And.........

"Hey beautiful, where do you think your going?"

"Well I was going to go to the beach, but now that I see you and your friends I might just change my plans"

"Well how about that guys? I think that is a good idea."

We were having a great time. We were jumping from one bar to another. I even got into ones that only certain people can get into. Everything was going great until this huge fight went down. I didn't know that I wasn't supposed to see it, cause I had thought that it was like every other fight and you were aloud to see it. Well the two people who were fighting apparently were fighting for their life. I guess this really important guy died and the wrong guy lived so these guys who I was hanging out with just pulled out there gun shot the other guy in the head. When that had happened I quickly left the scene and made it seem as if I knew nothing of what had just happened and for awhile I had though it had worked till two weeks later they came knocking on my door and they threatened me and told me that if I told anyone in the authority end of what had taken place they would hunt down anyone who is close to me and kill that person as a warning! So naturally I was scared and I agreed.

Later on I realized that the guy who died first was Mr.Yakuto's son, Diego,the father is the person who owns the one and only Wolf Liar Club! His son I guess was one of there supporters for whatever it is that they are in. All I know is that business is something we shouldn't get mixed into. Now the other guy who died was of no importance but his name was Shane is role in this isn't that big. After that I guess you would say is history.

End of Story

"Wow" was all Sakura could muster. I mean to think that this was bigger than she ever though this was! Her very own friend had witnessed something she shouldn't have seen but yet they were sending her and I away. But why?

"Hey Madi, if you had sworn not to tell a sole till now, why are they sending you away to Europe?" Sakura asked.

"I... I ... I...don't know. You don't think that they are going to do something terrible do you? They could kill me, or make me change my name, who they will keep me as a prisoner or worse! Oh Saku what I am I going to do now!" a now terrified Madison asked.

"Well I doubt they would do anything to you. They probably have a good reason for wanting you to come all the way to Europe. Maybe a lead came to the FBI and they know that there is a witness to what happened and to make sure you don't slip they are sending you here." reassured Sakura.

Ok they are now off the plane, I think you all know what happens on a plane

"Are you Miss Madison?" asked a tough looking thug.

"Yes I am, and this is my friend Sakura who has accompanied me"

"Well, grab your luggage and follow me" the man replied back with force, you could tell he didn't want to pick us up and clearly he wasn't the type of person to do this type of thing. From the way he was dressed you could have told that. He was black jeans that were ripped up, a tight,white shirt that clearly fitted his six pack, along with a black leather jacket. His skin was tanned, he had nice brown eye's and his was black, slicked back. We had grabbed our luggage and were on our way out to the vehicle. As I looked outside I realized that we were in ITALY!! I couldn't believe it. Italy of all places. It was beautiful. I could tell Madison was also in awe.

We reached to the car when this other guy stepped out."Good morning ladies. I hope your flight was good."

"It was. May I ask who you are?" Madison carefully replied back. The guy gave her sly, crooked smile and replied back saying,"My name is Antonio, I am here to take you to your......who is that with you."

"She is my friend who I brought along I hope you don't mind. She doesn't know anything I swear!"

"Hmmmm, Well this is a slight change in the plans. The Boss wont be to happy.Get into the car now, the both of you"he barked. Sakura and Madison did as they were told. The cars windows were black so there was no way you could see outside, and in the inside there were drinks,a t.v. and a phone. Lets not forget about leg space. There was so much leg space that one could have a party. Antonio sat across from the two girls. You could tell he was of importance. He were what looked a white satin suit, his top buttons were left un done, he were a hat that covered up his blond hair and bairly covered up his Ocean blue eye's. The ride to were ever it was,was taking a long time. Leaving one to there own thoughts. Which Sakura did not like. She would usually think of her parents and her brother who was considered"missing" or "dead". Madison on the other hand was worried be on belief. She wasn't getting a good feeling. She didn't like what was going to happen. Or what could happen later on. These people who they were being taken to didn't seem like they were what they were all cracked up to be. This feeling she had can't be described. It's like eating something that didn't settle right. Madison was just going to ask a question when the car stopped and the door was being opened. First Antonio got out then Sakura and finally Madison. Neither one of them were prepared to what they saw.

In front of them was the largest mansion in the world! Well it had to be with all the guards, maids, workers and so on. Just looking at it you knew it was spectacular. It had to be at least the size of two or more of any famous celebrity house you could think of. It had trees along the driveway, flowers in front, and very expensive cars parked of to the side. The could of it was of a deep brown with white trim. It looked extravagant. Madison and Sakura were led to their adjoining rooms were they were told by the maid that they were not to leave till they were summoned. Now their rooms were extravagant also. Madison's was of a deep violet color, her bed was that of a princess style if she lived down in Arabia. Her whole room was rich in all different shades of purple. It fit Madison perfectly. The room had a balcony were you could see the 2 swimming pools and at least 3 tennis courts! Now Sakura's room is a different story. Her room was done all in pink. Cherry Blossom pink to be exact. Her bed is one of those beds where they have a canopy above it with fabric hanging down. She has a huge walk in closet, lets just say is filled with everything a girl could dream of. She had her own bathroom, as did Madison, and when you went on to the balcony she had, she would have a perfect view of the sunset over the ocean. How much more could these two girls want?

While Sakura and Madison were enjoying there rooms and also forgetting why they were there in the first place, Antonio was telling his boss of the unexpected change in the plans. The Boss to say was not to thrilled. "She what?!?!?!?" Was heard all over the mansion!

**Well that's all for now. Plz review and let me know what you think. Yes I know I am taking a long time in introducing Li and Eli but they will come in due time. Maybe in the next chapter. It will depend. At least review and all flames are welcomed. But I prefer the nice ones:) I hope this chapter was a little bit longer than my previous ones. And if not sorry:) **


	4. Party For Two

**Well I am back with another chapter. It's called Party for Two. Yes it's a name to a song. In fact it's a Shania Twain/Billy Curringtin new song. This chapter will focus mainly on Sakura and Li. Hope you like this chapter. **

**Disclaimers: Sadly I do NOT own CCS, Clamp does shakes fist**

**So all of the characters names that I take from that show, are theirs not mine.**

**Now, any OTHER names that I use ARE mine, so that means that they are copyrighted to me and me alone!**

**The song:Written by Twain/Lange**

**Copyright 2004 Universal/Loon Echo (BMI);Out of pocket(ASCAP)so there is all the important stuff. **

**sakura fan-Here is the next chapter hope you like it:)**

**InsanelyHappy- Hope this is a fast enough update**

**Ok so on with chapter now.**

**Chapter 4- Party For Two**

It has been two weeks now since both girls had arrived to their destination, and they have yet to receive further instructions. During this time they had been able to leave the huge mansion and go explore Italy. They both had agreed that it was a spectacular place. By now the girls grew tired of always going to the same places over and over. For you see because they were only aloud to leave the mansion on certain days and do certain things. Antonio told them it was the only way it could be done. Madison seem to have agreed with him, but not Sakura. This guy to her seemed to be the type of person to hide and lie about things. It was well after PM and Madison and Sakura were both ready to retire to their bedrooms. Sakura usually being the one always against going out by sneaking, was debating with herself if she should risk it just this once.

Madison, who for some reason can read her like a book knew what she was deciding on doing and told her,"Hey Saku, I was thinking that maybe we should both sneak out, you know it has been more than two weeks and I think it is about time you experience the thrill of sneaking out for once in your life."

Sakura thought about it for a while and it didn't take her to long to come up with her answer. It was..ya she was going to go. Madison yelled in excitement and quickly pushing Sakura into her bedroom to get her ready, was already talking about what would and wouldn't look good on her. Thinking to herself, she knew she was going to regret this later.

Meanwhile

"Hey Li, what ya doin later on tonight?"

"Working, you know how it is." replied Li.

"Ya but you can't always work, it's not good for you health you know" Yama told him.

"Put a cork in it Yama, your so full of shit." Li barked back

"Well Li, why don't you just come out tonight and maybe you would be able to find a new secretary to do all of this work" Eli more that told him then suggested. Knowing that Eli would not back down, Li let out a sigh and reluctantly agreed to go.

At the Club

(a/n Ok ppl from this point on it's all about Sakura and Li)

Sakura and Madison entered the club and were already pulled onto the dance floor by these to very hot looking guys, and around the same time Eli and Li and the rest of their friends entered the club. Sakura was not really enjoying herself all of these guys were all the same. They only wanted one thing. Sakura stepped of the dance floor and was sitting down at her table when Li had bumped into her, causing her to spill her drink all over Madison's jacket that she had borrowed from her. Sakura became furious.

"Watch were your going mister!"

"I am really sorry, I didn't mean to bump into you like that."

"Ya right you bastard! You are just saying that!"

"Hold on I am trying to stay calm here, I didn't do it on purpose you know!"

"Ya and that's what you men all say!"

"You know not all men are that sick minded!"

"Ya well I have yet to see that! And your defiantly one of those men!"

"You know for a pretty lady, you are very hot tempered, maybe you should cool off" and with that Li handed Sakura a glass of water and turned away from Sakura, who by the way was steaming, and walked of to the VIP area. Sakura was pissed. That was just putting it mildly. She wanted revenge! Of to the side Meilin(a/n:in this story Meilin is Li's twin sister, and his only sister to) had watched the whole thing. She knew that Sakura was the one to keep her dear brother on his toes! Plus she did have the right to hire people. (hmmmm I wonder what that means????) Meilin waited till her brother had left and then she went up to Sakura. Meilin tapped the steaming Sakura's shoulder.

Sakura spun around not sure what to expect. When she saw who it was , she went from pissed to some what angry. "I thought Madison told you and the girls to stay back at home!What the HELL are you doing here?"

"Whoa Saku take a chill pill! I have been here now for the past month on family business, I knew nothing of you and Madi being here." Meilin replied back with her hands in the air.

"Oh, sorry, it's just that I am just a little steamed right now, some jerk just bumped into me 'accidental', pffft right."

"That's alright I happen to know that person and his name is Li, if you are wanting revenge on him, I think I know how you can get your revenge."

"Really.....hmmmmmmmm......ok give it to me what do I have to do?"

"Well this is what you do" and with that Meilin whispered to Sakura on how to get her revenge on the guy Li.

Revenge time(still at the club)

"Ok people, we have a brand new performance tonight. With two new people. Will a Mr. Li Showron and a Miss Sakura Avalon be ready to come on stage in five." boomed the DJ.

"What the fuck! Who the hell signed me up for this shit!"

"Well, well my dear brother, I see you have not changed, you still don't like to perform on stage. Well that's a shame since I found this totally drop dead gorgeous babe. She'll be crushed to know that you wont sing with her."

"Meilin!!!"

"Yes."

"Why you....you...you..."

"Hey Meilin where is my singing partner?"

"Right here! And he is all your's."

"Oh good cause I found the perfect song for us to sing." as Sakura is walking into the room, Li's mouth literally drop's. To him it's like a goddess as walked into the room.She was wearing a deep blue skirt that was short, but not too short with a white tupe top with knee high boots. Her long,brunette hair was pulled up into an elegant type bun and her emerald eye's were done just so that it made her eye's sparkle even with out the light shining on them. For her, she actually noticed how hot looking he was. I mean with his messy chestnut hair, that seems to be uncontrollable, and his hazel coloured eye's, and his body. He has to have been working out since that shirt of his seemed to tight. With Li, he couldn't take his eye's off of her. To him her body was perfect.

Meilin seeing this knew she just had to add one more glinch. They would have to make up there own song on stage!!

Well there they were. On stage, both pissed at the same person. Just as they were being pushed onto the stage, she has the nerve to tell them that they have to make it up as they go.Meilin quickly finds Madison and tells her what is going on. And Madison has her ever faithful camera with her. She just could not afford to not get this on tape.

The music starts to play, it's quite a fun tune, just like the type of tune to have fun with.

"Ok people this song is called Party for Two!"

(a/n:all the lines in brackets'( )' they are the lines that Li say's, and the one's not in ( )'s are Sakura's lines)

**I'm havin'me a party**

**I dont think I can Come**

**Ah...This ain't just any kind of party**

**Nah, I think I'll stay at home**

**Ah, oh no...It's gonna be really,really hot **

Sakura grabs Li around the waist and starts to dance with him.

**It's starting' to sound good**

**I'm gonna put you on the spot**

**Baby,maybe I should**

**And there'll be lots of one on one**

**I guess I could be there**

**Come on and join the fun**

**What should I wear?**

As Li Say's this line he pull's Sakura up onto a table and they start to dance.And they start to somewhat dirty dance.

**I'll tell you that it,**

**It doesn't matter what you wear,**

**'Cause it's only gonna be you and me there**

**Chorus together**

**I'm havin' a party**

**A party for two**

**I ain't inviting nobody**

**Nobody but you**

**You'll be sexy in your socks**

**(we could polish the floors)**

**In case that anybody knocks**

**(Lets lock the all the doors)**

**Yeah, all the things I'm gonna do **

**(I'm gonna do with you)**

**I wanna try something new**

**(I wanna try that too)**

**I'll tell you that it**

**(It doesn't matter)uh,uh(what I wear)**

**('Cause it's only gonna be)**

**You and me there**

By now everyone is cheering them on. For being put on the spot for the first time, the couple are very good. Even Sakura and Li were both surprised at each other.

**Chorus(repeat)**

**Yeah, you**

**I'm here**

**You're there**

**(That's all)we really need **

**(We're)We're gonna party hearty**

**(Just)Just you and me**

**(Don't)Don't think about now**

**(Don't)Don't even doubt it now**

**I'm inviting you to a party for two**

**Bridgebrief guitar solo**

**Shake it, Shake it**

**(Come on baby)**

All the things I'm gonna do  
(I'm gonna do with you)  
I'm wanna try something new with you, ooh  
(I wanna try that too)

I'll tell you that it,  
It doesn't matter what you wear  
('Cause it's only gonna be)  
It's only gonna be you and me  
(Awww yeah)

backing I'm havin' a party  
(A little bitty party baby)  
backing A party for two  
It's just me and you  
backing Invitin' noboby  
(That's right)  
I ain't inviting anybody  
(Nobody baby)

By now everyone in the club are cheering and dancing on table top's. Sakura and Li are enjoying themselves. They both have forgotten everything during this song.

Chorus (alternating voices, double lyrics)

Come on, Come on  
(Come on, Come on)  
Come on, Come on, Come on  
(Come on, Come on, yeah)  
Come on, Come on  
(Come on, Come on)  
Come on, Come on, Come on  
(Come on, Come on, yeah)  
(Just you and me there)

That was great!  
(Let's do it again!)

As that was the end to their song, Sakura had to end her revenge with victory. She knew that singing with him was the best, I mean both pushing each other to their limit. But to top it off she did the only thing she knew, she embarrassed him. She auctioned him off to the highest bidder! Madison and Meilin by now are laughing so hard that they can't breathe. Li unfortunately has to spend time with this girl that goes by the name of Rose and she has had her eye on him for quite a while now. Poor Li.

Sakura, Madison and Meilin exit the club leaving behind a now steaming Li, who now has to spend the rest of his evening with some girl he doesn't even like!

Just before Madison and Sakura snuck back into the mansion that they were staying at, Meilin told Sakura that she had a job for her that she might like. Sakura accepted the job, since there was nothing else to do. Meilin gave her the direction's to the place where she was to work at and to meet her new boss.

It is mornig now and Sakura as usual is running late. Madison is being no help at all. But keep's telling her that she is going to be later then what she would have been every five minute's. Li meanwhile is waiting impatiently on his new secretary, that Meilin told him she had found for him. Just as he was about to go and phone his sister, Eli walk's into his office and tell's him his new secretary is here. "Send her in NOW! She has some nerve being late. Does she NOT know who I am?"

"You may go in now, Miss" Eli politely told Sakura.

As Sakura walk's in to meet her boss for the first time, and as he turn's around to give his new secretary a piece of his mind they are both shocked to find out who each other are.

"It's..."

"YOU!" they both screamed!

**So what do you think is going to happen next? What do you think of it so far? Let me know. All reviews are welcomed. If you have any Idea as to what can happen next or maybe some pranks for Li and Sakura to use well let me know. Ok so you see that little button at the end of this page. It say's Submit review, well what are you waiting for??? Get submitting!**


	5. Sorry

**Sorry Everyone but I am no longer going to be working on this story, since I can not come up with anything else to write about. So for now this story will be discontinued untill further notice. Sorry.**


End file.
